


Impignorate

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Philip’s broke.
Relationships: Ray Green/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326
Kudos: 14





	Impignorate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

If there’s one thing Philip hates, it’s being _useless_. He’s the team _historian_ —his sole purpose in this new life is to _know_ things, and bit by bit, he loses that knowledge, no matter how much the Director tries to fill in the gaps. The future’s still ever changing. Sometimes he places bets that he’s positive are a sure thing, and it just wipes out what little money he has left. He could probably tell the boss. He likes every single member of his team, and he thinks they like him too. They’d help. But they shouldn’t _have to_ —funding them is part of Philip’s job, and he’ll do it no matter what. 

He does reach out to Ray, because sometimes the twenty-first is just too fucked up to face alone, and for whatever bizarre reason, Ray always comes when he calls. Ray never judges him. Ray usually seems genuinely happy to see him, even though to Ray, he’s just some washed up ex-druggie that might’ve helped kill his best friend. 

Ray also understands the messed up parts of the twenty-first better than Philip does. Ray doesn’t seem to mind driving absolutely anywhere regardless of the carbon emissions. He drags them slowly down the street, until Philip nods out the window and says, “That one.”

Ray reaches an arm around the back of Philip’s seat, effectively bracketing Philip’s shoulders. He pulls into the open parking spot that’s probably open because nobody in their right mind would leave their car in such a run down neighbourhood. Ray grunts, “What, the pawn shop?”

“Yeah.” Philip wishes that wasn’t where he’s going. He’s got his backpack in his lap, sporting one of the computers he needs to work, but he wiped it clean anyway and will have to pawn it. Hopefully that’ll fund a better bet, and he’ll be able to get it right back. Hopefully. 

Ray doesn’t seem so sure. His forehead crinkles with confusion. “’Thought you had races.”

“You need money to do that.”

Ray frowns. He shouldn’t. It’s none of his business. It’s not like Philip doesn’t already live dirt-cheap in a greasy warehouse on whatever bargain-bin fast food he can find. The team comes first. _Then_ his own pocket. Except there’s rarely any left over for that. 

He doesn’t even know why he’s explaining it to Ray. Ray doesn’t know anything about their operation anyway. Philip turns to open the car door, but Ray nudges his arm. 

Ray fiddles his wallet out of his oversized suit jacket and digs out a few crumpled twenties that he tries to stuff into Paul’s hand. Paul doesn’t take it. Ray grunts, “C’mon.”

Philip shakes his head. He is grateful, but: “I can’t take that.”

“Why not? S’not like you haven’t tipped me before.”

“Ray, I...” He doesn’t know. He just _can’t_. He feels like he’s already a burden. “I’ve already got you driving me around, doing legwork for me...”

“So suck me off and we’ll call it even.”

Philip would laugh. Except he doesn’t think Ray’s joking. Ray even grins in that slick, sleazy way of his that somehow just makes Philip like him more. 

Philip slowly reasons, “Wouldn’t that make me...?” Not that there’s necessarily anything wrong with that. But there is when they’re already together. And it’s a slippery slope, when Philip’s hardly stable as it is. 

Ray snorts, “Look, Phil. I like you. I wanna help you out. We both know you’d do it for me. Take the damn money.”

Philip opens his mouth, but he has nothing to say. He does _want_ to keep his laptop. It’ll hinder him to be without it in the next few days. And he’d _definitely_ help Ray out. He’s just in a bad spot at the moment. Or worse than usual, anyway. 

He begrudgingly takes it from Ray’s outstretched hand. He mumbles, “Thanks,” but insists, “I’ll pay you back.”

Ray leans over to peck his cheek. His stubble tickles Philip’s chin, which has Philip scrunching up his nose and grinning more than he means to. Ray mutters, “Don’t worry about it, kid.” Once he’s settled back in his seat, he ventures, “Now, how about we grab some lunch? My treat. If you still feel bad you can jerk me off in the washroom afterwards.”

Philip does laugh. He knows he should say no. 

But he nods and repeats, “Thanks, Ray.”


End file.
